


Authority

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !cop Nico, !cop Reyna, !doctor Will, Hospital, M/M, minor hostage situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 19th - Authority FiguresNico hates when his boyfriend keeps him from questioning witnesses.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I feel the more I do AUctober, the more I struggle to come up with stories. XD I hope you enjoy it!

October 19th - Authority Figures

“I need to question the witness,” Nico frowned, arms crossed as he tried to get past his doctor boyfriend, Will. He loved Will, he really did, but he was also so frustrating sometimes. Will knew how much solving a case was so that people were brought to justice. Why did he always have to stand in the way when they actually had a living witness? Oddly enough, it was this exact situation that made their paths cross. Leave it to Will to turn a confrontation into a date by suggesting they grab some coffee while they waited.

“My patient needs rest,” Will said with a frown of his own, stubbornly blocking Nico’s path. “You can question him tomorrow.” He raised his finger, “That is only if he is willing to talk to you.”

“We don’t have time to wait, Will.” Nico argued. “I need to try to find the person that did this. The longer I go without any clues, the easier it will be for them to just vanish. Now let me do my job.”

“Sorry, Sunshine.” Will replied with a shake of his head and small smile. “You have no authority here. You can wave your badge around at someone else, but it isn’t going to work on me. My job is to protect my patients and protect them I will. Even from you. Boop!” He poked Nico’s nose playfully.

Nico huffed, not even bothering to swat Will‘s offending hand away. “Why do you always get in my way when a witness is here?”

“Doesn’t seem to ever stop you from getting the person responsible.” Will said as he kissed Nico’s forehead with a bright smile. “Should I bring you home a chicken nugget kids meal from McDonalds?” He asked innocently, head turned to the side all with his bright smile still plastered on his face.

“Not going home,” Nico stated as he turned to the waiting area and plopped himself down into a chair. “I’m staying right here until I can question the witness. Reyna is bringing the report as we speak.” He slouched down, arms crossed probably looking like a stubborn child. He didn’t care. He hated just sitting around and waiting while a possible murderer ran free. 

Will chuckled as he sat down in the empty chair next to him, linking their fingers together. “If you are going to wait, you should at least wait in my office. I had a couch put in there for a reason.” He kissed their linked fingers. “Go in there and rest some while Reyna brings you the files. You can stay in there all night going over everything and no one will bother you.”

“Your boss is going to be okay with that?” Nico asked knowing full well that Will’s boss hated cops and absolutely hated when Will loaned them his office while waiting to talk to a witness. 

Will just shrugged, “It’s my office. I can do with it as I please. Not breaking any rules.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t written rules just for you labeled ‘Dr. William Andrew Solace rules’” Nico chuckled. “You always seem to find the loop holes in everything.”

Will smirked, “He’s tried. The board just likes me better. I do have that charming smile after all.” He winked. “Worked on you.”

“Shut up,” Nico hissed, but knew he was blushing. “Please remind me why we are dating again?”

“Because you love me.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be mad at you right now.”

“You can never stay mad at me,” Will said confidently planting a kiss to Nico’s lips briefly. “Especially when I know all your weak spots.”

“I don’t have any weak spots.”

Will smirked, “I beg to differ.” He got up and pulled Nico up with him. “Come on, you need some sleep. I’ll even cuddle with you until Reyna gets here.”

“Don’t you have patients to help or something?” Nico asked with a raised eyebrow, allowing Will to pull him close, one of Will’s arms snaking its way around his waist. 

“I’ll be paged if something happens.” Will grinned. “Besides, my main reason for coming down here was to keep you away from my patient. I was supposed to be on my lunch break that you oh so rudely disrupted. I didn’t even get to finish the lasagna that you lovingly made for me.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “It’s not like I can’t make you more.”

“Not during a case,” Will chuckled, placing a kiss to Nico’s temple. “Come on. Let’s go to my office.”

“Fine,” Nico relented as Will dragged him to the elevator. He knew he was just putty in Will’s hands, didn’t mean he couldn’t complain about it. Still, a nice cuddle session with Will did sound relaxing after the day he had. He would have to go back to work when Reyna finally did show up, but at least until then he could take a break. A break that Will probably needed as well. They were both terrible when it came to their work sometimes, both workaholics. Maybe that was why they worked so well together because they knew exactly what each others breaking point was.

It wasn’t long before they reached Will’s office and stepped inside. Will casually drew the blinds to give them some privacy as he closed the door before leading Nico to the soft couch. Nico couldn’t help but smile as he toed off his shoes and fell into his boyfriend’s embrace. His eye automatically closed as he snuggled into Will’s chest, Will absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. They stayed in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence until the door opened and Reyna stepped inside.

“Adorable,” Reyna said as she turned on the lights making Nico hiss in annoyance. “But cuddle time is over lovebirds. Sorry Will, Nico and I have work to do until you let us question the witness.”

Nico groaned as he turned around in Will’s arms before he sat up to pout at his partner. This would not be the first or last time that he would be about ready to fall asleep in Will’s arms until Reyna chose that exact moment to pop up. It wasn’t like he didn’t know she was coming, but it was still frustrating. Depending on how this case goes, it could be a long time before he would be able to cuddle with Will. As always, he expected a lot of long hours doing research if the witness wasn’t able to give them anything useful. 

Will sat up behind him, legs on either side, arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder. “Good luck, sweetie.” He kissed Nico’s cheek before lifting himself off the couch. “I’ll let you know if and when you can talk to him.”

“Thanks for letting us use your office again, Will.” Reyna said as Will walked past her. 

Will smiled, “Anything to help.”

“Except to interview witnesses.” Nico deadpanned. 

Will winked, “Except for that currently. I’ll be back later to bring you two dinner.” With that Will left as Reyna spread out the current case files on the floor. 

Nico groaned, “I hope this doesn’t become another waste of time once we interview the witness.” He slid himself off the couch so he was now on the floor using the couch behind him as a backrest. The last time Will kept them from interviewing someone, they had done so much work that all ended up being useless because that was exactly what the witness told them.

“Well, better than waiting around and doing nothing.” Reyna said, handing him a file of possible places with cameras that might have caught the person.

“Why do you always give me the task that includes talking to the most people?” Nico complained, throwing his head back against the couch.

“Because you’re such a people person,” Reyna quipped, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Jerk”

“Brat”

Nico stuck his tongue out childishly, as he pulled out his work phone to start making the calls. He had once used Will’s office phone which wasn’t the brightest idea considering the number was tied to the hospital. Good way to make people panic for no reason and make them even less inclined to help. Funny thing about that. People hated getting calls from hospitals more than the police. Just as he was about to dial the first number he got a text from Will.

‘Is there supposed to be an officer watching the witness?’ Nico felt a chill go down his spin as he shot up. There wasn’t supposed to be an officer watching the witness because this was supposed to be a simple robbery gone wrong case. He quickly text Will to get to safety just in case something happened.

“We need to get downstairs now,” Nico told Reyna before darting out the door to the stairwell. When they emerged on the floor that the witness’ hospital room was, there didn’t seem to be anyone panicked. That could be both good and bad. Slowly, he made his way to the hospital room, gun drawn, finger pressed to his lip to tell the nurse at the desk to keep quiet. The blinds were drawn, the door closed, but he could make out two people talking. Reyna caught his eyes and shook her head in an attempt to keep him calm. How could he remain calm when Will was possibly in a room with a murderer?

“I’ll be right back,” The clear sound of Will’s voice said as the door opened. Will stepped out of the room instantly spotting Nico and Reyna only to nod his head slightly to the right as he closed the door. They followed Will out of the line of sight from the room if one were to look out the window.

Once they were clear, Nico pulled Will to the side. “What the fuck Will?” he hissed. “I told you to get your ass to safety.”

“I couldn’t,” Will whispered. “Nurse Katie just went in there followed by that person pretending to be an officer. I was able to convince him that he wanted the patient to go quietly as to not make a scene. That I had to grab a few things to make sure that it didn’t set off any alarms. He is going to kill Katie if I don’t show back up with it.”

“I am not letting you back in there, Will.” Nico growled when Will went to leave probably to go grab something to still save Katie and his patient. 

“What choice do we have, Nico?” Will asked desperately. “Katie has a wife and two kids.”

“We’ll handle this, Will.” Renya said. “It is what we do.” She looked at one of the medical carts off to the side, then Nico with a smirk. “Bet you could fit in one of those, di Angelo.”

“I hate you.” Nico frowned, but was already eyeing the cart figuring out the best plan. He looked at Will, “You follow my lead. I am not about to have anyone get shot on me today. Especially you.” He kissed Will before going over the plan of action quickly. He hated having to send Will back in there, but there was nothing else they could do. If they waited any longer who knows what else this guy could do.

Eventually, Will wheeled him into the room in the cart, covered by the back side of it. Will then went to convince the guy to let the nurse help him complete the procedure as to not set off any alarms until after he had left. Once that happened, Nico was out of his hiding spot instantly dislodging the gun from the man’s hands and knocking him to the ground. The guy reached for the gun, but Will had quickly picked it up, put it on safety and popped out the clip. 

Nico couldn’t help but smile smugly that he had been the one to teach Will that. Eventually the guy was in handcuffs and being led out of the hospital to be questioned. 

“Guess you won’t be needing to question my patient.” Will said chipperly, completely unaffected by what had just happened.

Nico just rolled his eyes before he kissed Will briefly, “I will eventually, but I guess I still don’t have any authority here.”

Will smiled, “Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed the story. The next few prompts should be a bit easier though. XD


End file.
